


I wish I'd never met you

by neonphoenix



Series: Prompts+Headcanons [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Original Character(s), Sad Magnus Bane, johnson is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: “ I wish i’d never met you. ”"The morning started as it always did these days, with Alec wrapped tightly in Magnus’ arms. The warlock’s strong frame spreading warmth throughout Alec’s body. A pleasant buzz prickled against his skin as Magnus pressed soft kisses along his spine and ended by snuggling his nose into Alec’s neck, exhaling softly. It became routine rather quickly into their relationship, no matter the dread or dark clouds that might loom over the day, the both of them pushed it aside, in favour of savouring these precious moments, where the world fell away and only the two of the existed.“Magnus, let me up, I need to get to the Institute.” Alec barely wriggled, a half hearted attempt to escape the loft in time.“Five more minutes.” Magnus burrowed his nose further against Alec’s neck, nuzzling softly.“You said that five minutes ago.” Alec giggled softly."





	I wish I'd never met you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There are a couple of uses of slurs in regards to downworlders. There is also a scene where a short fight happens.

The morning started as it always did these days, with Alec wrapped tightly in Magnus’ arms. The warlock’s strong frame spreading warmth throughout Alec’s body. A pleasant buzz prickled against his skin as Magnus pressed soft kisses along his spine and ended by snuggling his nose into Alec’s neck, exhaling softly. It became routine rather quickly into their relationship, no matter the dread or dark clouds that might loom over the day, the both of them pushed it aside, in favour of savouring these precious moments, where the world fell away and only the two of the existed. 

“Magnus, let me up, I need to get to the Institute.” Alec barely wriggled, a half hearted attempt to escape the loft in time.

“Five more minutes.” Magnus burrowed his nose further against Alec’s neck, nuzzling softly.

“You said that five minutes ago.” Alec giggled softly. 

If anyone had told him a year ago that this would be his life, he would have called them insane and sent them on their merry way. Even still, laying here now, Alec still couldn't believe it himself, that this beautiful man chose him.

“Mhm, fine.” 

Magnus suddenly rolled to the side, spreading out across the bed, a pretty pout on his lips. Alec twisted around and knelt over Magnus. He bent down and pressed a feather light kiss to Magnus’, pulling away quickly before the man had a chance to react.

“You’re teasing.”

“Am not” He was. And they both knew it.

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s lips, circling his thumbs softly, “I love you Alexander.”

“I love you too.” 

This time Alec threw his heart and soul into the kiss. As they kissed the world fell away, it was soft, comforting, in a way that even words couldn’t explain. They had given each other their hearts, trusting each other not to break them. Alec pulled away first, Magnus chasing his mouth upwards as he did so.

“I really need to get ready and go.” Alec threaded his fingers into Magnus’ hair, which sported a golden highlight, Alec tugged at the lock, twisting it in his fingers, “I really like this.”

“Oh really, but I thought you had to go?”

“Hmm, maybe an extra hour won’t hurt.”

\---

Running late was a new thing for Alec, ever since he’d gotten with Magnus, time no longer mattered, he lived in every present moment, unworried by time. If he focused on it too much his head would grow weary, he didn’t know how much time he had with Magnus, being a shadowhunter was dangerous and unlike his sweetheart, Alec was mortal. That meant he had to treasure each moment that little bit more.

“You were late, again.” Izzy was leaning against the open door of his office, a teasing smile stretched brightly across her face.

“Good Morning Izzy.”

“Good Morning big brother. Ready for the speech.”

Alec had been stressing over the talk for weeks now. He thought about it in every waking moment, the topic pulling heavily in his mind, it was delicate, but changes still had to be made and he would make them happen, he had to, they couldn’t have a repeat of the circle or Sebastian. Countless hours were spent discussing and arguing in the council room. The atmosphere growing particularly tense as plans were set out. Alec feared that if he didn’t make drastic changes now, the downworlders were tire even more so of their unfair treatment. It was make or break. After the second wave of uprising and all the issues with Sebastian it was imperative to improve Clave and Downworld relations.

“No time like the present.”

“Good because everyone is waiting.”

\---

“Thankyou everyone. I am sure you are all wondering why I have gathered you here. As you all know the Clave and the Downworld have had many issues in the past. In recent memory we have united against a common enemy to stand up for what is right, to protect our lives, our world, against those that wish to destroy and erase anyone that they deem unworthy, anyone that they believe doesn’t have a soul. This will not stand. It did not stand. It will never stand. The Clave has been working closely with the Downworld Council to set about reform. As of now, as Head of the New York Institute, to further progress and unify our worlds, I am implementing new strategies and plans to ensure justice and fair treatment for all Downworlders. This has been signed off by the Inquisitor. Please refer to your data packs for the new issues. Thankyou.” 

Izzy gazed proudly at her brother as she stood addressing the crowd.

“He’s only doing this because he’s fucking a half breed.” 

Izzy snapped her neck towards the voice, anger bubbling in her gut, “You better watch your damn mouth Johnson, don’t be so disgusting, you sound just like Valentine.”

“What you going to do about it gorgeous?” Izzy felt sick, she tried in vain to restrain herself but her hands itched at her sides to reach and smack the grotesque shadowhunter across the face. The only thing stopping her from doing so what the fact that Alec was now strolling over to her, he didn’t need to hear this.

“Do yourself a favour before Alec gets here, and crawl back into the hole that you came from.” Her words were dripping in venom, enough to burn the nauseating smirk off of the man’s face as he scuttled away. Izzy plastered a smile on her face as she turn to meet her brother. “Alec that was amazing, i’m so proud of you.”

“Iz, what was all that about?”

“It was nothing to worry yourself over Alec.”

“You sure, because I have parol with him tonight, I could say something if you want?”

“No, it's fine.”

\---

“Jesus fucking Christ, get off the phone so we can leave already.” Johnson muttered angrily under his breath, kicking childishly at the ground. Alec glanced at him from the corner of his eye, rolling them with tremendous exaggeration, was this kid serious? As if Alec didn’t have a perfectly good working pair of ears.

“I’ll be back later-I love you too.” He took his time hanging up with Magnus, deliberately trying to annoy the other Shadowhunter. The boy had to learn patience. “Okay let’s go then.”

\---

The two Shadowhunters patrolled in a stony silence, neither even daring to take a single look at the other. The atmosphere was thick with hatred. Johnson stood against everything Alec was for, and well Alec was just over being treated like a disgrace. 

The air was cut by the shrill ring of Alec’s phone, he thanked the Angel’s for the interruption.

“Alec speaking.”

“Alec, I need some help, there’s a newly turned wolf roaming the streets, I can’t get a hold of Luke, is anyone close?” Maia’s usually light tone was frantic, the words were falling in haste out of her mouth.

“Where are you?”

“Just up from John V. Lindsay Park, there’s an alley, at the front is a 24/7 cafe. Hurry, she’s growing restless.”

“Johnson and I are close, we’ll be there in five minutes.” Alec shut of the phone and faced his partner who had a bored expression plastered on his face. 

“Let’s go, remember no attacking, just secure the area and make sure no harm comes to anyone, especially the girl, she’s just turned and will be terrified, try not to spook her.”

No response was given, only a raised eyebrow and a defiant look that made Alec’s blood boil.

\---

Maia crouched down at the end of the alley and raised her hands, showing the wolf that she had no weapons and meant no harm.

“I’m trying to help, I’m just like you, okay.” Maia spoke in a hushed whisper, gently trying to urge the wolf into view.

From the shadows the wolf appeared, body hunched low to the ground. Maia watched, her limbs frozen in place. The wolf creeped forwards. Despite their proximity, there was no sound, none other than the wind whistling overhead. The wolf circled left, rather than coming closer. Maia turned slowly, instinct telling her to keep the wolf in her line of sight. The wolf lifted her muzzle, inhaling deeply. Progress, Maia thought, but the thought came to soon. 

As Alec and Johnson rounded the corner of the alley, the wolf released a loud growl. The thick grey fur of her coat had risen and stood sharply on end. Her hackles were raised in defence, ready to pounce and claw at a moment's notice. She snarled and bared a set of razor sharp teeth, snapping threateningly at Alec as he made a show of putting down his weapon. Showing the wolf that he too, meant to harm, they only wanted to help. He ordered Johnson to do the same.

“No, look at it, it’s feral.” He snarled just as furiously as the wolf and raised the point of his seraph blade.

“Johnson, you’re scaring her, put the blade down.” 

The wolf stood low to the floor, her shoulder blades protruding with a razor sharp edge, giving the impression that she was either about to run or attack. The wolf was in fight or flight mode, Alec only hoped that she didn’t hurt herself further in the process.

Blood was stained, matted in the her fur across her belly. She moved gradually, her steps faltering slightly as if each step pained her, her head was sunk low to the ground. Her hazel eyes scanned Maia for any further danger, when she found none she moved onto Alec and then finally, Johnson. He still hadn’t put his blade down. As the wolf approached him, he lashed forwards, catching her front paw. The wolf howled in deafening pain before bolting, racing into the dead of the night. 

“Johnson, when I give an order you follow it.” Alec voice boomed and echoed around the walls of the alley, even Maia startled backwards at the sound. She made a mental note to never get on the Shadowhunter’s bad side. “Maia, go after her, call Luke on your way, I’ll check in later, her blood is on the ground, we can use that later to track her if need be.”

A sense of finality laced his tone, so Maia didn’t dare argue. She too ran off into the night, leaving the two men to talk.

\---

“What the hell was that?”

Alec’s eye were narrowed, cold, hard, rigid, his pupils turned to slits as his scrutiny fell on Johnson. He could feel his face reddening, a stony expression flooding over him as he seethed. The white hot rage burned a fire within him that rivalled those in Edom.

“You could have killed her.” 

“It would have been a better fate than being a mutt the rest of her pitiful life.”

That was the breaking point of Alec’s patience. In that moment he was blinded by bitter rage, every horrible comment he’d heard about the Downworlders bubbled and boiled over the surface. The bitterness swarmed, painting blistering black dots over his eyes. And yet, surprisingly he restrained himself from lashing out.  
“As per the new Clave orders, you will be disciplined for what you have just done, be thankful you didn’t hit an artery and kill her.”

“As I said, it would have been a better fate.”

“Such comments and actions can and will get you de-runed if you continue.” 

Now it was Johnson’s turn to be vexed. How dare this pathetic excuse for a leader threaten him. At first Johnson could swallow his retorts, just follow his orders and move on. But it only made his hatred for the Downworld grow with every passing day. Shadowhunters had Angel blood, they were biologically superior in every way, he would not be taking orders from people beneath him. Johnson snapped, all his rage from the past months came out, erupting like a volcano, and just as destructive too. His next movements were powered by resentment, as he shoved Alec away from his face.

The elder man was clearly not excepting the attack. He stumbled backwards, a small groan dying in his mouth as he fell backwards. Even his Shadowhunter reflexes weren’t enough to save him this time. Alec tripped back, smashing his skull with a sickening crack on a discarded section of pipe that rolled on the floor behind him.

Time seems to slow down when you’re falling. It took seconds for him to hit the ground, but his perception of time was distorted as he tried in vain to right himself. Only he was too late. 

Alec’s face drained of colour. It was as if his heart had suddenly stopped beating and all his blood had evaporated from his body. Then he lay there in the dirt of the alley as still as a corpse, barely breathing at all. His pulse slowed to a murmur as his body adjusted to the shock. His eyelids weighed heavily, dragging him kicking and screaming into the depths of darkness.

\---

The hospital wing of the Institute was sterile. The room had very little personality. The floor was a slate gray and the walls a rotten off white colour. Above the ceiling was made of wooden squares laid on in a grid formation. The lights were too bright, abrasive even, much too harsh for when Alec would wake up, Magnus had argued that much to Maryse but the woman had insisted Alec remain in the Institute. It was all rather dull and uncomfortable, Magnus would much prefer Alec to be at the loft, where he would be at home, but the medics had said that wouldn’t be possible until Alec had actually woken up. If he woke up at all.

So Magnus stayed. He never dared to leave his love’s side. Magnus’ eyes dripped with tears the second he was left alone with Alec. The walls that he had spent centuries building around his heart had come crumbling down. He begged his heart to stay strong, to endure, but moment by moment Magnus collapsed at little bit more. Salty drops ran down his face, their tracks staining his blotchy skin, they fell down his chin and drenched his shirt. He should really change, it’s been nearly six days, but he couldn't bring himself move. 

“Please come back to me Alexander.” He blinked away the tears that sat heavily on his lashes, but it wasn't long before he collapsed again, grasping helplessly at Alec’s hand, his internal howls of pain worsening. He had tried everything, every spell he knew, every potion and nothing worked, the silent brother’s had even visited but even they could do nothing to bring his love back to their world. They simply had to wait, do things the mundane way.

At times the pain came in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before he hurled himself back into his dark despair as he waited at Alec’s bed side. Other times Magnus sat in silence, his eyes dry as he instead clutched at his love’s cold clammy hands, anything to anchor them to each other. Staring into space. 

Time meant nothing to him anymore, for so long Magnus had taken his life for granted, never taking enough time to savour the feeling, but with Alec it was different, he was different. Their time together has been short so far, he needed Alec to wake up, so they could hold each other once again.

Magnus felt hollow, his life was crumbling at his fingertips. In all his years Magnus had never felt such sorrow, he’d never felt so alone. Alec had stormed into his life and broke down his walls, brick by brick and took hold of his heart. Something that Magnus hadn’t entrusted to anyone in centuries. Alec was the other half of him, they belonged together, they deserved more time. 

“Alexander, they say sometimes that people in coma’s can still hear. Listen to me darling. I need you to come back to me. I need you to wake up, show me that beautiful smile of yours.” he paused, rubbing soft patterns on one of Alec palms, while his other hand did the same delicately at his hairline, “Sometimes- sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we’d never met. For starters you wouldn’t be laying here,no-no you’d be safe, I- I wish i’d never met you if it meant you would be safe Alexander. I would give you the world if you asked, anything. I’d do anything for you if it meant you were ok- I’d raise hell for you Alexander, I would do it right now if it would make you wake up.”

As much as he tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from his throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. Frustration clawed against his chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone. The last painful emotion slammed against him before everything darkened into nothingness and he fell asleep.

\---

“Mag-Magnus” Alec’s eyes fluttered open and closed several times before he was able to hold his eyelids open on his own, the bright light above him beaming down, burning his skin as he blinked away the dazzling spots. “Magnus, wake up sleepy.”

Magnus mumbled, lifting his head from its resting place between the bend of his elbow.

“Alexander. My love.” A beautiful smile finally graced his lips after 7 days of agony. They had time together yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic was not beta'd, all mistakes are my own
> 
> Thankyou for reading.
> 
> If you enjoyed it please drop a comment below, It really does mean the world.
> 
> Come and say hi on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
